I Do
by M. Pond
Summary: Fred and Angie are finally going to get married. Or are they? Will they finally make it down the aisle and say I do? FA


Fred's P.O.V

12:30 pm

I stood in front of the mirror fumbling as I tried to do up the tiny little buttons on my shirt, my hands shaking as I did so. I swore explicitly as I failed once again.

"That's it. I give up. I'll get married without a shirt." I groaned, turning to face both my twin and Lee. George was my best man and he was lying on the cream sofa, reciting his best man speech under his breath. Lee was next to him practising his 'friend of the bride speech.' Ange's parents had died just after seventh year in a horrific death eater attack, and so Lee had offered to give her away today. When he'd told her he'd do it, she'd broken down crying and had sobbed on his shoulder for a good few minutes. I knew that today was going to be hard for her, getting married without her parents watching. I remember one night when we were in bed, a few weeks after I'd proposed, her confiding in me that ever since she was a little girl she'd dreamed of getting married. She'd imagined choosing her wedding dress with her mum, and her dad giving her away. She'd told me how it broke her heart that they weren't there to see her do it all. I'd held her that night as she cried; her head nestled against my chest. We'd all rallied around her during the wedding preparations, trying to fill the void of her parents. Alicia and Katie had done everything the mother was meant to do, helping her choose the dress, flowers etc. and Lee had promised to give her away. We were being her family.

My brother groaned and got up off the sofa.

"As much as Ange would like that, Mum would kill you. I'll do it. Give it here." He stood in front of me and began to do up my shirt. "It'll be fine Fred. No need to panic."

"What happens if she doesn't turn up? Jilts me at the altar."

"She's not going to stand you up alright. I promise. There done." He stood back and I looked in the mirror, as I shrugged on my jacket. I was wearing a cream shirt and tie, with a cream waistcoat. The waistcoat had small burgundy roses stitched onto it, the same colour as the bridesmaid dresses. My black jacket was the most familiar thing for me, but apparently I was forbidden from doing it up. George and Lee were wearing matching outfits as well. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. In just over an hour, I was going to be a married man and I was scared shitless. I couldn't wait to marry Angelina, but I was scared about what it meant, for her and for me. At Hogwarts, I'd always been a playboy until I'd started dating Ange. Now here I was tying myself down to one girl forever. The thought scared, but at the same time thrilled me. I was going to be with Ange forever and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. As an image of her flashed into my head, I knew that I was doing the right thing; she was the one.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lee wandered over to open it. It was bound to be one of the wedding party, we were all staying in the same hotel. It was a small country hotel that Angie had found a few months ago when she was out on a walk. She told me that she'd fallen in love with the place and that she wanted to get married right here, out in the gardens. It had cost a fair bit, but with our wages combined we could just about afford it. Lee opened the door and Alicia entered. Her dark hair had been curled and clipped up and I could tell that her make-up had been carefully applied. She was wearing the dark red bridesmaid dress that her, Katie and Ange had picked out. George looked up and grinned at her. He sprung off the couch and pulled her into a kiss.

"God you look gorgeous." She smiled at him and pushed him away.

"You'll have to control yourself until after the wedding Weasley. I don't want you ruining my hair and makeup. I just had it done." Pouting, my brother sat back down on the couch and crossed his arms. Rolling her eyes, Alicia turned to me.

"Nervous?" I nodded. "Don't worry Angie is too. She's convinced that you'll realise this is all one big mistake and leave her standing at the aisle. Realise that there are plenty of other girls out there a hundred times better looking than she is. She's in her room right now, standing in her wedding dress and I think she's about to cry. Your mum's calming her down now. I just came over to drop off these corsages." She must have noticed the worried look on my face, because she said, "everything will be fine though. Don't worry. It's nothing." I ignored her though and turned to head out of the room. "What room is she in?"

"218. Why?"

"I'm going to see her."

"You can't! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Before I could reply though, George grabbed her and held her back.

"Let him go Licia."

I walked down the corridor towards her room, my hands stuffed into my trouser pockets. I passed a number of the guests, including Percy, who all wished me good luck. I stopped outside her door, listening to the bustle inside. I knocked loudly on the door to make sure I was heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's Fred." The room fell silent as they digested the news. A smile graced my lips as I imagined my mum having a minor panic attack.

"Frederick Weasely, you get away from here this instant." Mum.

"No."

"What do you want?" Katie.

"To talk to my future wife if that's alright with you." I grinned even more at the fact that in less that two hours, Angelina Johnson would be my wife.

"It's bad luck to …"

"… see the bride before the wedding. I know. It's important though, so can you guys all just clear out for a moment."

The door opened and the women in the room began to file out: mum, Katie, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and couple of girls from Ange's work that I'd never seen before. My mum pointed a finger in my face.

"She's upset at the moment Fred and if you do anything to make the situation worse …"

"I'm here to fix it, not make it worse." With that I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. The room however was empty. "Ange?"

"I'm in here," she muttered, her voice coming from the bathroom. She sounded like she'd been crying. I walked over to the door and turned the handle, however it refused to open. "It's locked. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. If you still want to get married that is."

"Of course I do. Whatever gave you that idea?" I heard the rustle of her dress as she slid down against the bathroom door and sat on the floor. I did the same, both of us leaning against the same door.

"Fred do you remember what you were like at Hogwarts? When we were just friends? You dated and shagged every girl in sight. You were with some of the best looking girls in Hogwarts, why would you now just settle for plain old me? I just think that you're going to wake up one day, be it tomorrow, next week, next year, whenever, and realise that us getting married was a huge mistake. You'll realise that there are much better girls than me out there." I sighed as I took in what she was saying. Taking a deep breath, I started.

"Angie, I'm not going to all right. I'm never going to wake up in the morning not loving you."

"You don't know that."

"I do Ange! You know how I know? I know because I've been with you for nearly three years and I love you just as much as I did when we got together all the way back in seventh year, probably even more. I can't imagine not being with you Ange, not having you in my life. You've been in it, even before we got together, right back in first year. You're the most important person in my life Ange and I need you. We've been there for each other through everything, and that's made me love you even more. I can't wait to marry you and put that ring on your finger. I can't wait for you to be Mrs Angelina Weasely, it means the world for me. I can't wait to have a life with you Ange, our own house, our own kids. I want to be with you until the day I die Ange, no one else. All those girls at Hogwarts didn't mean anything, not the way you do. And you're kidding yourself if you think that the other girls were better looking than you. You're beautiful Angelina Johnson, and I can't wait until the whole world knows how much I love you by making you my wife."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do. I want to marry you Angie." I knew she was smiling and that she was alright.

"I'd kiss you, but then you'd see me and that'd be bad luck. Thanks Fred." I stood up brushing myself off.

"See you in a bit Ange."

"You know the next time we see each other, we'll be getting married."

"I can't wait." With that I walked out of the room a smile on my face. Suddenly my mum sprung up out of nowhere. "Merlin don't do that mum!"

"Have you sorted it out?"

"Yes she's fine."

"Good." I got ready to walk off, but it looked like mum wanted to say something else so I waited. "I'm really proud of you Fred. You've got your business, you're marrying a lovely girl…" I knew what she was saying and I pulled her into a hug. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Angelina's P.O.V

1:20 pm

"It's time." Katie told me as she came up behind me. She tightened the lacings on the bodice of my dress and smiled at me. "You look beautiful Ange." I turned to my best friend and grinned at her,

"So do you Katie."

"Nah I just look pregnant." She laughed, gesturing to the obvious bump that she was displaying. She was 5 months pregnant and her and Lee couldn't be happier. They were still together, even when they'd had to be apart for a year because Katie was still at Hogwarts. Now they were living in a small flat in London. Lee was a quidditch commentator, after he'd managed to get a very lucky break last year, and Katie was working as a freelance photographer, which she adored. They were both happy and looking forward to the baby coming. If it was a boy, they were calling it James and if it was a girl, Katie wanted it to be called Ola.

"Yeah, but you look beautiful Katie." I pulled her into a hug, and we only separated when Alicia coughed.

"Can I have in on this little love-in too?" We pulled her in with us and we stood for a minute just hugging.

"Look at us eh? Angie is about to get married, Katie's pregnant and I'm engaged."

"What!?" The two of us looked at her shocked. "When did this happen?"

"Last night. I didn't want to spoil your day though by breaking the news."

"Spoil my day? How could it? You're getting married." The three of us hugged once again, until Mrs Weasley told us it was time to go. "Can I just have a minute?" The three nodded and stepped outside. I stared at myself in the mirror, taking in my appearance. I was wearing an A-line ivory silk duchesse dress that had draping on the body and skirt. It was strapless and reached the floor with a chapel train. I'd fallen in love with it when I'd first seen it and I'd known it was the one. I was wearing a gorgeous pair of ivory peep toe court shoes as well, which Alicia and Katie had bought me as a present. My hair had been curled and clipped up, which looked beautiful. I also had on a diamante tiara that my mum had left to me. She'd told me that it was to wear on my big day. I bit my lip as I thought of her and what she would say. Her and dad never got the chance to meet Fred, but I know they would have liked him. I just wish they could be here to see me get married. I sighed and looked in the mirror one last time. This was the last time I would see myself as a single woman. Smiling, I pulled off my engagement ring, leaving it by the mirror and I walked out of the hotel door. Alicia handed me my bouquet and the three of us walked down the stairs towards the marquee in the gardens to meet Lee.

Fred's P.O.V

1:30 pm

I fiddled nervously with my hands as I waited. George and I were sat at the front waiting for the bridal march to start.

"Have you got the rings?"

"Yes I've got the rings. They're right here." He tapped his waistcoat pocket. "Deep breaths twin. In, out, in, out."

"Shut up George."

"Right, sorry." Just then the organ struck up and the bridal march began to play. George and I stood up and he gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck bruv." I smiled at him before turning to look down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Her and Lee had linked arms as they walked up the aisle, with Alicia and Katie walking behind her. She smiled at me and stuck her tongue out, and I rolled my eyes at her before grinning. She reached the front and kissed Lee on the cheek and handed her bouquet to Katie. The three backed away, and her and I stepped forward to stand in front of the registrar. Ange had wanted a muggle wedding, saying it was what she'd always dreamed of, so I had agreed. I took her hand in mine and the registrar began.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered together here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" Lee stepped forward.

"I do."

"Frederick Thomas Weasley, do you take Angelina Sophie Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" I looked across at her and smiled,

"I do."

"Angelina Sophie Johnson, do you take Frederick Thomas Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" She grinned at me,

"I do."

"What token of love do you offer? Place the rings in my hand." George put his hand in his pocket, before looking at me with a panicked face. If he'd lost the rings, I was going to kill him. However he grinned and pulled them out of his pocket, before placing them in the registrar's hand. I glared at him before turning back to Angie.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolise the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He handed me one of the two gold rings.

Frederick Thomas Weasley, in placing this ring on Angelina Sophie Johnson's finger, repeat after me: Angelina Sophie Johnson"

"Angelina Sophie Johnson."

"You are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

I repeated it and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then handed the other ring to Angie and she did the same. I closed my eyes as I felt the warm touch of her hand as she slid the ring on my finger.

"And so, by the power vested in, I now pronounce you husband and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." As the clapping started, I leant forward and kissed her. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as we kissed. As we pulled away, I whispered in her ear.

"I've been dying for that bit."

Angelina's P.O.V

4 pm

We'd had dinner and dancing and speeches. George had delivered a both hilarious and very poignant speech about how wonderful his twin was and how much we deserved each other. Lee had also given a lovely speech in replace of the father of the bride speech, which had ended with him warning Fred that he'd hunt him down if he did anything to hurt his "little cherub." I'd glared at him at that point, but Fred had laughed obligingly.

Now we were off on our honeymoon. Fred had wanted to apparate there, but I wanted to do it the traditional way, driving and flying. We were off to Tobago for three weeks, which had been a joint present from all our friends. I hadn't had time to change yet, and Fred was demanding I change at the airport instead. Sighing I headed out into the sun. Fred kissed me, before we walked down the drive. There was an old cream Rolls Royce waiting at the end of the drive, which was fascinating Mr Weasley who loved all things muggle. This wedding had been like a dream come true for him. Fred clambered into the car and I turned to face the crowd of women who had gathered.

"Ready to catch the bouquet?" Cheers went up as I turned and flung it into the crowd. I watched as Alicia caught it and I grinned at her. She smiled at George who winked.

"Can you hurry up and get in the car Mrs Weasley? We have one of those plane things to catch." Sighing I climbed in the car and waved as it drove away from the hotel. I leant against Fred and listened to his heart beating.

"We did it. We got married."

"I can't quite believe it. We're officially Mr and Mrs Weasley."

"No regrets?" He pulled me so I was sitting up, and turned so I could face him.

"You listen to me. I haven't got one single regret about today alright. Not one." I leant in and kissed him, noting that the driver's screen was up so he couldn't see us. I pulled away from Fred and sat next him. "You look spectacular today. You know that?"

"If you think I look spectacular now, wait until you see what's under the dress."

"You'll be the death of me Mrs Angelina Weasley," he muttered, before pulling me into another kiss.


End file.
